1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processor an image processing method, and computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
When reading a document by a reader such as a scanner, a user has to configure a read setting according to an use on the scanner or an application. For example, JP-A-2006-135632 discloses a document management system in which scan setting information is created by designation by the user.
However, the conventional technology makes the user configure the read setting when reading by the scanner, so that there is a problem that the user has to be conscious of a bothersome setting and it is not possible to automatically perform what the user wants to perform.